With This Ring I Did What?
by CBGirl
Summary: AU- Alex and Jo wake up in Las Vegas hungover and married... and complete strangers. (All characters belong to Grey's Anatomy).
1. Chapter 1

Alex Karev woke up slowly with a groan. He pried his eyes open a slit, only to snap them back closed tightly again. The bright sunlight streaming through the open curtains causing a pain like that of a thousand knives stabbing his skull. Or at least that's what he equated it to. What the heck happened last night? he wondered as he burrowed deeper into the unfamiliar mattress. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. He forced his thoughts back to the night before trying to grab at memories as they marched through his mind in a blurry haze. The last clear memory he had, he had been sitting at the table in a bar being ribbed endlessly by Jackson and the other groomsmen.

With eyes still shut, Alex reached a hand up to try and scrub the sleep from his face. He stopped dead at the feeling of a smooth, cold, metal band sliding across his forehead. He jolted upright in bed, eyes flying open, involuntarily wincing at the sudden movement and intrusion of light. He brought his left hand up to eye level, and panic set in as the sun glinted off a golden band on his ring finger. His head snapped toward the empty sheets next to him, and then to the table beside the bed on his right. Looking past the plastic cup filled with an amber liquid and the two pills next to it, he spotted a sheet of paper haphazardly mounted in a tacky, red, plastic frame with hearts at each corner. He gaped down at the paper in his hands. Sure enough, it was a marriage license and there was no question that was his signature scrawled along the bottom. Tucked into the bottom right hand corner of the frame was a smiling picture of himself with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on… well at least he had that going for him. He shook that thought from his head. Nothing about this situation was good. "Josephine," he tried the name out as he smoothed his thumb over her image.

"It's Jo," the woman from the photo stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white robe towel drying her long brown hair, startling Alex.

"Jo," he murmured, and then, "I like it," with a smirk. "And, I, umm, I'm Alex," how wrong it felt to have to introduce himself to his apparent wife. The stranger just nodded as an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Alex cleared his throat, "What hap… I mean how… How did we end up here... together… like this?"

Jo bit back a laugh at the way he stumbled over his words. "You mean waking up in Vegas, hungover and married to a complete stranger?"

"Yeah," he puffed out on a breath almost grateful for the woman's bluntness.

She reached for a bottle of expensive hotel provided lotion, shrugging, "I don't know what brought you to Las Vegas, but I'm third-wheeling with my best friend and her husband on their 'babymoon', whatever the hell that is," she rolled her eyes. "How we specifically ended up here, I have no idea; last night is fuzzy."

Alex watched mesmerized as she massaged the luxurious cream into her toned legs. His already dry mouth became cotton. He reached for the drink on his bedside table taking a big swig. No sooner had the bitter liquid touched his tongue, then it was sprayed back out, "That's awful! What is it?" he sputtered wiping his mouth.

Jo couldn't hold back this time and laughed out loud, "Just a little hair of the dog. It will help combat that raging hangover I'm guessing you have." Well she was right about that. "Drink it," she pointed to the cup, "take the aspirin, and take a long hot shower. You'll feel better. I feel like a new woman." He studied her skeptically and sniffed the liquid making a face. "Just do it."

"You're not trying to poison me are you?" he cocked an eyebrow at her only half joking. He didn't know this woman; he didn't know what she was capable of.

"I promise," she giggled crossing her heart playfully.

Her lightness easing some of the tension, he shrugged with a 'what have I got to lose' attitude and threw the pills into his mouth chasing them with the bitter liquid. Jo giggled again at the face he made as the alcohol burned its way down his throat.

Alex decided to take her advice on the shower too. He got up out of bed, quickly scrambling for the blanket and blushing furiously when he realized he was buck naked. He wrapped the blanket around his bottom half, but not before Jo cast an appreciative glance up and down his muscular body causing his blush to deepen.

"I'm gonna go," he thrust his thumb toward the bathroom snatching up his duffle bag. He closed the door behind himself and leaned back against it. Just as quickly, he pulled it open a crack and peeked out, "Don't g… umm, I umm, we need to talk…" he stuttered.

"I'll be here when you get out," Jo assured him. Satisfied, he nodded and closed the door again not sure if he should be relieved or not that the mystery woman would still be there when he got done.

Jo watched him close the bathroom door and listened as he turned on the water. She moved around the room picking up her clothes discarded from the night before. It looked like she would be taking the walk of shame today, she thought as she buttoned her ripped skinny jeans around her thin frame, stuffing her panties deep into her purse. What the hell happened last night? "April, where were you; how could you let this happen?" she mused quietly typing out a text message to her best friend.

 _I know I was supposed to let you know when I woke up so we could meet for brunch, but I'm not going to be able to make it. It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it later. Sorry to flake out on you. Have a fun day with Matthew instead. Make him pamper you. You deserve it, and hey, he did that to you ;) xoxo_

Jo sank down on the plush couch in the adjoining room. Wow, this guy really went all out. She looked around the lavish suite. Her room was nice, but this was so much better.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was no closer to being able to piece together the events of the previous night then she had been when she first woke up that morning. Her first thought upon waking was one of confusion. Before she was fully awake, quiet snores penetrated her consciousness and she felt a weight across her waist. Her divorce had only been final for a week, but she had moved out months before, so who was sharing her bed. She eased the arm off of her and sat up peering into the darkened room trying to make out the face of the man next to her. She slipped out of bed grimacing slightly. There was no doubt what had transpired. She was sore in all the right.. or well, in this case, wrong places. She pulled the curtains open to get a better view of her one night lover. He was handsome, very handsome to say the least, but she had no clue who he was. She raked her hand through her hair and gasped when a ring got caught. "Wha… no, no, no," she whispered quietly shaking her head. The ring was simple but pretty she'd give him that... but no, this can't be happening. The marriage license lying on top of the mini bar was all the confirmation she needed. She made herself a drink and popped some painkillers. As an afterthought, she prepared her new husband one as well. She almost choked on the thought. She was sure he had to have been as drunk as she obviously was, or at least she hoped so. She prayed he wasn't some creep taking advantage of her. By the looks of the photo next to the marriage license they had been happy last night anyway.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Alex hesitantly cleared his throat. "Uh, you were uh, right," he said shyly, "I feel a lot better." He awkwardly sat on the edge of the couch furthest away from Jo.

She gave him a small kind smile; he was so timid. "I ordered room service; it should be here any minute, and some guy named Jackson has been blowing up your phone."

Alex grabbed up his phone scrolling through until he found Jackson's number. "Hey man, I'm not feelin' very good... Yeah, sorry about that, I uh, came back to my room early," he gave Jo a wide eyed look and shrugged his shoulders. "You're right it probably was a mistake, I mean me in Vegas after all, who'da thought it," he rolled his eyes. "No, it's fine; it's your bachelor party… Nah you guys go ahead; I'll try to catch up with you later… Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He hung up the phone muttering under his breath, "So far from 'fine'."

Silence once again settled over the room. Jo picked at her fingernail polish while Alex removed imaginary lint from his pants. The strangers cast secret sidelong glances at each other quickly looking away if their eyes should meet. The room service waiter came and went and the two still sat in silence.

Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore Alex spoke up, "What happens now? I don't know the next step. I've never done anything like this before."

"Good, so you're not already married; that's a plus," Jo snorted sipping her juice.

He rolled his eyes, "I mean getting drunk, bringing random chicks home.. or back to my room…"

"Marrying them," she supplied. He blew out a breath and nodded twisting the band on his finger. "This is Vegas, I'm sure they make it just as easy to get out of something like this as they do to get into it."

"You mean get a divorce."

"Well yeah," she shrugged buttering a slice of toast.

"No," Alex said firmly. Jo looked up in surprise. "No divorce. I was raised to fight for a marriage. When you get married you stay, and you fight, and you make it work."

She shook her head miffed, "We don't even know each other. You know nothing about me. And I hardly think we can consider this," she waved her hand between them, "a marriage." Now was not the time to tell him she was actually in Las Vegas to celebrate her divorce; that she didn't stay and fight, no, she ran.

"We can get to know each other.."

"Look, Alex, no one knows we got married, so no one will have to know about the divorce. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, and all that."

"No. It's not about what other people think. It's about my convictions. And I'd like to at least give it a try. There was obviously something last night that drew us together.."

"Yeah, it's called alcohol," she interrupted.

He shook his head frustrated, "I think it was more than that. Look at this picture," he held up their 'wedding photo', "we were happy. Maybe our intoxicated selves knew something."

"That's a long shot," she looked at him like he was crazy. Was he really suggesting that they stay together.. or get together.. or whatever it would be.

"I'd just like a chance to get to know you, and you get to know me, and then we'll see. Who knows, maybe we're meant to be," he said. "If it doesn't work out, then at least we tried."

"Okay, fine," she agreed against her better judgement, but his sincerity pulled at a place in her heart that hadn't been stirred in a long time. "So, umm, this is my last night here. We fly back to Seattle tomorrow morning. And I'm assuming you have a life to get back to.. so?" she didn't see how they were going to give this a run.

"Seattle," he pondered under his breath. "I'm from Iowa, but am currently in grad school in Houston. We can do the whole long distance thing; phone calls, text messages, weekend visits. It's better this way," he decided, almost talking to himself, "We'll have to tell my parents something... take it slow they can't know yet... we have to make them think we are dating first, and then get married..." he grew suddenly pale and looked up at Jo, "Are you pregnant?"

Her head snapped up eyes bugging out, "What? From last night? No!"

"Did we use.. I mean.. I didn't have.. anything," he stuttered out face flaming.

"I'm on birth control," she stated, "and you do know you don't get pregnant every time, right?" she couldn't help but tease him. It had become obvious to her he was naive when it came to certain things. Like women, partying, and alcohol if she guessed correctly.

"Yeah, I know," he snapped.

"And don't worry, I'm clean," she waited a beat for him to assure her he was as well. When he stayed quiet, "And you..?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm clean too," he replied cheeks still red. He was not about to tell her right now that he was a virgin.. or had been until last night.

"For the record," she softened, "I don't do this kind of thing either." He met her eyes and they shared their first genuine smile. Jo's phone chimed breaking the moment. "I should really get going," she said reading the message, "April's gonna think someone kidnapped me." She grabbed Alex's phone to add her info, "By the way, what are you studying?"

"Theology. My dad's a preacher, and I'm planning on taking over when he retires."

Jo shook her head a playful glint in her eyes, "You're too hot to be a preacher.. and pretty damn good in bed too," she said cheekily. He was cute when he blushed, she chuckled.

She stopped at the door and turned back to him, and in that instant he had a flashback to the night before, seeing her at the bar, watching her. Spellbound by her every move.

She crossed the floor, cupped his cheek, and placed a soft lingering kiss to his lips. They pulled back both in shock by the electricity that sparked between them. "If we're gonna make a marriage work, we gotta start somewhere." And with that she breezed out the door.


	2. It's A Date

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I was overwhelmed by the positive response. I was pretty nervous to post the first chapter seeing as how my Alex is so different. I really appreciate each review. Sorry I made you wait so long for the second chapter; I struggled with it a bit. Hope you enjoy!**

Alex stood rooted in place watching as the door closed behind Jo. He still couldn't believe he had ended up in a situation like this, didn't know how it had even happened… and was genuinely shocked by the current of electricity that had passed between them during that kiss. He could feel it; he just knew there had to be something drawing them together.

He paced the room trying to wrap his head around the recent events. He should call Jackson, he supposed, and meet up with the other guys, but all he really wanted to do was take a nap. Besides, Jackson was right, Vegas really wasn't his scene. He'd had enough casinos and clubs to last a lifetime over the past two days.

He floppped down on the bed landing on the plastic frame housing his marriage license. He shook his head. What happens now? His future had looked so clear to him, and now suddenly because of one drunken night he had no idea what to expect. He closed his eyes picturing the woman he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. From the short time they had spent together, he could already tell he had never met someone quite like her. She seemed so strong and confident, but clearly had a playful side too. He sighed rubbing his face, forcing his brain to turn off for just a couple of hours.

* * *

Jo was inserting her key card into the lock on her hotel room door when she heard her name called from down the hall. "Dammit," she sighed, briefly leaning her forehead against the cool door, before turning to greet her friends, "April, Matthew, hi."

"Hey Jo," April cheerfully returned. "Where have you… that's the same thing you were wearing last night.." she accused suspiciously.

Matthew shifted on his feet uncomfortably and looked down the hall, "I'm gonna give you two a chance to talk. I'll be in our room." He pressed a quick kiss to April's cheek and hurried off.

Jo pushed the door open. Crossing the room, she tossed her purse on the table and sat down cross-legged in the middle of the bed. She realized just in time that she was still wearing her ring. She discreetly slipped it off her finger and slid it under the pillow.

April pulled a chair over and sat down, a look of concern on her face as she studied her friend. "Just say it, Apes."

"What?" the redhead feigned ignorance.

"I know you want to lecture me about being out all night." Jo had briefly considered trying to make up an excuse for why she was still in last night's clothes, but she gave up, knowing her best friend would see through the lie.

April shook her head, "I don't lecture you," she argued, "I just.. I.. where were you? I thought you were in for the night when we got back to the hotel."

"April, it was barely nine pm when we got back. This was supposed to be our trip, a girls trip, but then Matthew hijacked it coming along because he wouldn't let you come by yourself," she held up her hand stopping April's protest, "It's fine, whatever, but I just wanted to have a little fun. It was nine o'clock; what was I supposed to do in my hotel room alone?"

"But Jo.."

Jo cut her off, "I just wanted a drink, maybe a dance, the bar down the street had a live band playing," she shrugged.

"And how did a drink, and a dance, turn into out all night?" April questioned, her concern evident.

"It's not what you're thinking," Jo argued, "I started talking to this guy and we really hit it off. We're going to stay in touch," she thought it would ease her friend's mind knowing this was more than a one night stand.

"I don't know if that makes it better or worse," April surprised her by saying. "Jo, you just got out of a relationship, a marriage. I don't know that now is the best time to jump back into something."

"We're gonna take it slow; we have to, he's living in Houston right now."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," April said with compassion, "I worry about you."

"I know," Jo got up and moved to April's side leaning over hugging her, "somebody's got to, right Sis?" she used the name she had taken to calling April when the other woman was being protective. The big sister she never had.

"So, tell me about this guy. What's he like?" April said when Jo had settled back on the bed.

"Well, he's hot," Jo wiggled her eyebrows.

"Jo," April groaned.

"I'm kidding. Well, actually, I'm not kidding, he is hot, but I don't know, he seems really nice," she shrugged. "I can just tell he's good. He's a good guy. I think you'd really like him, Ape."

April smiled to herself at Jo's tone and the slight smile that curved her friend's mouth. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Alex was jarred from a deep sleep by a loud pounding. "Alex, dude, are you in there?" Jackson called through the door.

Alex sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and squinted at his watch. Man, where had the day gone? The knocking returned and Alex spoke up before Jackson could shout again, "I'm coming, geeze, give me a second." Before stumbling out of bed, he snatched up the marriage license that he had dropped beside him on the mattress and stuffed it, along with his wedding ring, deep in his bag underneath all of his clothes. "What?" he pulled the door open.

"You've been holed up in your room all day. What is wrong with you?" Jackson asked slapping Alex on the back as he moved into the room. "I almost hoped to find you in here with a girl," he teased with a smirk.

"Haha," Alex deadpanned not willing to let the other man know how close he had come to finding exactly that. For as much as Jackson teased him, Alex knew his best friend really did care about him and respected his values, even if he didn't hold the same ones. "I was asleep."

"All day?" Jackson countered doubtfully, "I thought you were going to catch up with us."

"I just needed some time," Alex offered with a shrug.

"Yeah, okay, fine. I know you're kinda over Vegas. But you're coming out with us tonight, right? We're leaving tomorrow; it's your last chance."

"You know what, I would, but I have a date tonight," at least he hoped he did.

"A date?" Jackson's eyebrows shot up.

"What? It's not like I've never been on dates before," Alex rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not that. It's just, how?"

"Last night, at the bar, I met a girl. We talked and hit it off. I'd like to see her again before we go."

"You, met a girl, in a bar, in Vegas. Do not tell your parents I had anything to do with this," Jackson chuckled affectionately patting Alex on the back, proud of his friend.

"Yeah right," Alex chuckled with him, "I'm not telling my parents any of this."

"Well, dude, you gotta do what you gotta do. I'd probably rather hang out with a chick too," he winked, "Go have your date, and you can tell me all about it tomorrow on the flight home."

As the door clicked shut behind Jackson, Alex picked up his phone and tapped out a message to Jo: _I know it's last minute and you said it was your last night in Vegas so you probably want to spend it with your friends but I thought maybe you'd have dinner with me._ He hesitated for a moment before hitting the send button. Taking a deep breath he dropped his phone beside him on the bed and waited.

Jo was curling her hair for dinner when her phone chimed. A smile tugged at her lips when she saw it was a message from Alex. What was wrong with her? She didn't get this way with guys, especially a guy she barely knew. Shaking her head she tapped on the message. She was surprised by the amount of disappointment she felt that she already had specific plans for dinner with April and Matthew. They had tickets to a dinner theater; yeah it was cheesy, but her friends really wanted to go.

Jo thought for a minute before returning his text: _sorry we do have dinner plans but I could meet up with you after for a drink or coffee…_

Alex grinned: _it's a date_

That evening, Alex ordered a cheeseburger and fries from room service, on Jackson, as the whole trip had been. He tried to stay calm and be patient as he paced his room alternately looking at his watch and his phone waiting to hear from Jo. They had decided to meet in the lobby of his hotel.

His heart started to pound when his phone rang. He picked it up and answered it smoothly, "Hello?" He waited to hear her voice on the other end grabbing his wallet.

"Hey, little bro, what's up?" his big sister, Arizona's, voice came over the line instead.

He groaned, "I can't talk right now, Zona. I'm getting ready to go out."

"Oh that's right, Vegas with the boys," she laughed. "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do, oh and remember what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Love you little bro." And with that she hung up leaving Alex chuckling and shaking his head. As he was still staring down at his phone Jo's text came through.

When Alex stepped off the elevator and caught sight of Jo, he stopped in his tracks. She was breathtaking. She was in a strappy black dress that clung to her torso, but not too much, and flared out just a little at the waist coming to rest mid-thigh. She had on a pair of black heels that accentuated her legs, and her hair was softly curled and framing her face.

Jo glanced up and saw him, not unaware of the way he was staring, and raised her hand in a wave. He shook his head regaining his senses and closed the distance between them. "Jo," he breathed bending to place a kiss on her cheek, "you look stunning."

"Thank you," she replied taking his arm as he led her out the sliding glass doors.

"I was going to bring you flowers," Alex said as they walked, "but I didn't know how you would get them home on the plane."

Touched by his gesture Jo said, "It's okay; there's no need to give me flowers."

"Of course there is," he argued, "A beautiful woman deserves beautiful flowers." Jo squeezed the arm she was holding, swooning. "I thought we could go for some coffee, or ice cream if you didn't have dessert."

Jo smiled up at him, he was a man after her own heart, "Well, I did have just a bite of dessert but I will never turn down ice cream."

He brought her to an old fashioned soda shop and they both ordered sundaes. As they sat across from each other enjoying their sweet treats, Alex asked, "What do you remember from last night?"

"I remember being at the bar and noticing a cute guy looking my way," she smirked as he blushed at the compliment. "And I was watching him watching me wondering when he was going to get the nerve up to come talk to me. After the third or fourth drink his buddies got him, I was getting up off my stool to go talk to him when I saw him coming my way." She paused, "Do you remember any of this?" she asked seeing no hint of recollection in his eyes.

"No, I really don't," he admitted sheepishly, "I remember seeing you there at the bar and being intrigued by you."

"Well," she picked up her story, "you came over and we started talking. You bought me a drink and I asked you to dance and everything after that gets fuzzy. The next thing I clearly remember was waking up in your bed."

"How do I not remember any of this?" Alex said ashamed.

"You had a lot to drink. Your friends kept plying you with alcohol."

"Why would they do that? I don't drink," he was quick to correct himself, "I do drink an occasional beer or glass of wine, but not like that. Why did I let them?"

"Because it was boys night. You were out with your friends to have fun. And hey," she teased with a wink, "it gave you the courage to come and talk to me."

"That it did," he agreed with the hint of a smile.

They left the ice cream parlor and strolled hand in hand down the strip. Alex told Jo about his parents and sister describing the fairly strict upbringing they had had. He told her tales of Arizona's teenage and early adulthood rebellions. How she had truly embodied the stereotype of the wild preacher's daughter. And how he was pretty much just the opposite.

Jo laughed at his stories and asked questions about his family. But she was conspicuously silent about her own family and childhood Alex noticed. As they were getting on the elevator to take Jo back to her room, Alex mentioned, "You haven't told me about yourself. I've done all the talking."

She looked down to the floor, "My past is ugly Alex; I don't fit into your perfect world. Maybe this isn't such a good idea." She fled the elevator quickly as soon as the doors slid open.

Alex hurried after her and caught her by the arm gently turning her toward him, "Don't say that Jo. I don't care about your past. I know you are an amazing woman. Whatever you have been through has made you this strong confident woman standing here in front of me. Whatever is behind you, we can make a future. You don't have to tell me about it now, but someday, I'd like it if you let me in."

Damn him. How did he do that? He tugged at her heart and made her feel things she had never felt before. No man had ever treated her with so much compassion and respect. Just like earlier in the day that place in her heart was beginning to stir again.

She looked up into his eyes, cupped his face, and pressed her lips to his. He immediately responded placing his hands at her waist and drawing her closer. She snaked her hand around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair as they deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart panting slightly, Alex looked up and down the hallway embarrassed by their very public display. Jo took his hand and led him to her room. Opening the door she invited him in. "Maybe I can make you remember a few things you forgot about last night," she said seductively.

"Ugh Jo," Alex groaned low, "I wish I could, but I just don't think now is the right time."

"We are technically married," Jo pushed, running her hand up his chest and leaning in for another kiss.

He melted into the kiss for a moment before pulling back regretfully, "I'm sorry, Jo. I just.. I want to," he blushed, "but I really think we should get to know each other better first, date awhile, fall in love…" he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down to the floor. She was going to think he was an idiot. She'd probably never want to see him again.

"Okay," she sighed stepping back putting a little breathing room between them. "We'll do it your way.. at least for now," she said with a flirty grin.

"Thank you," he murmured. He gave her one last peck moving away quickly so as not to get caught up in passion once again. "Goodnight, Jo," he said quietly.

She sighed dreamily as she watched him walk away down the hall closing the door only when he had rounded the corner out of sight. He may be old fashioned, but maybe there was something to that. She had never been with a man who wanted to fall in love with her before he 'made love' to her. And she couldn't explain it, but somehow that made her feel cherished.

The next morning as Jo was boarding her flight back to Seattle, her phone chimed. Looking at the screen she saw a message from Alex: _I'm sorry I couldn't be at the airport to see you off. I had a really great time with you last night. Have a safe flight. Talk to you soon… Alex._ Jo sighed with a smile. She was sure this man was one of a kind, and she was sure she was very lucky to have met him.


	3. Let's Talk

Jo had barely been home forty-five minutes when there was a knock on her apartment door. She pulled the door open surprised to find a delivery man holding a bouquet of flowers. A smile tugged at her lips. Alex. She thanked the delivery man and offered him a tip only to be told it had already been taken care of. After she pushed the door closed, she buried her nose in the flowers taking in their sweet scent; she set the vase down on the table and pulled the card out. It read: _Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman._ Her small smile grew into a full blown grin. She took a picture of the flowers and one of the card, texting them to April with the message: _he is seriously the sweetest_. No man had ever treated her this way, had ever bothered to woo her, and now she wondered why she had settled. She didn't know what she had been missing, hell, she didn't know men like this existed.

Jo continued unpacking from her weekend trip and did a little laundry. She popped a frozen pizza in the oven before going to her closet to choose an outfit for a job interview she had the next morning. Satisfied with her clothing decision and just as the timer sounded signaling her dinner was ready, she finally picked up her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she landed on Alex's name, tapping the screen to make the call she sat down on the couch curling her feet under her with a plate full of pizza and a bottle of soda.

Alex answered on the second ring, "Jo," his smile evident in his voice.

"Hey, I got the flowers; they're beautiful. Thank you," she said picturing his handsome face, "You really didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to. It was a day late, but hey, it still counts, right?"

"Yeah, it still counts," she chuckled. "So… what are you up to? I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she nibbled her pizza.

"No, not at all," he quickly assured her, "We just got back to town. I'm unpacking, doing some laundry, nothing pressing."

"Good."

The conversation was a bit stilted; the easy rapport they had shared on their date missing over the phone lines. They made small talk, neither one willing to broach too serious a topic.

Finally, Jo said, "I guess I should go; I've got a job interview in the morning I need to prepare for."

"Okay," Alex agreed a mix of disappointed and relieved, "Goodnight, Jo, and good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you," she replied before hanging up the phone with a sigh. Was this going to work out? It's so hard.

Alex's thoughts echoed Jo's as he stared down at the now black screen of his phone. How were they going to make a marriage work? It's too hard being so far apart. If they had just had more time together face to face, maybe it would have been different.

Not surprisingly, Jo received a text message early the next morning from Alex: _Good luck today. I know you will be awesome and will impress. The job is yours._ She was beginning to see just how thoughtful he was. Good morning texts, flowers for no reason.

She got ready and went to her interview, unfortunately she didn't feel like it went as well as she would have liked, and she was not as confident as Alex had been that the job was in fact hers. Oh well, it was just her first interview, she reasoned.

* * *

Alex had class that morning, but he found it hard to focus on the professor's lecture. Instead he was caught up with thoughts of the past weekend, the intriguing woman he had inadvertently married, and just exactly how the heck they were going to move forward.

That afternoon, Alex took a deep breath and picked up his phone. He figured it would be better to talk to his parents about Jo sooner than later. What was he going to tell them? He agitatedly ran a hand through his hair. He was twenty-five years old. Why was he still so nervous to have this conversation with his mother? He gave himself a silent pep talk, and then bit the bullet dialing his mother. He almost hoped she didn't answer, but of course she did.

After greeting each other and the obligatory "how are you?", "good", "and you and Dad?", "good," Helen Karev caught her son up on the church and all the members, especially the young single women. Alex told his mom about his classes and vaguely answered her questions about Jackson's bachelor party.

Just before she was going to end the call, Alex cleared his throat, "Umm Mom, there is one other thing I was gonna tell you about." She encouraged her son to go on noting the hesitation in his voice. "Well I've kinda been seeing someone, and I think she might be… well she's special. I really like her."

"How long have you been dating?" the curious mother asked, wondering why she was just now hearing about this 'special' girl.

"Not long, but I don't know, there's just something about her," he answered.

"That's good. I'm happy for you," Helen said, slowly adding, "Do you think she might be 'the one'?"

"I'm praying she is," he replied quietly gazing at the marriage license, picture, and wedding ring he had set up on his bedside table.

* * *

Jo found herself really looking forward to that evening. But should she call Alex or wait for him to call her? Her phone rang as she pondered that. Seeing that it was Alex, she shook her head. Somehow they seemed to be on the same wavelength all the time. "Hello," she answered in a cheerful tone.

"Hi," he said simply. "How was your day?"

"It's better now," she answered honestly curling up on the end of her couch once again.

"The interview?" he asked.

"Eh, I don't think it went that well," she sighed.

"I'm sorry," he sympathized, "What was it? I don't even know what you do," he gave a short humorless chuckle.

"It was just a receptionist position. I'm kinda in between jobs right now," she glazed over his question. She didn't want to spend her life as a receptionist, but it was something, somewhere to start. She really wanted to go back to school, but she had to have money for that. It had been five years since she stepped foot in a classroom and that long since she had had a job. She didn't know what she wanted to do, but she did know she wanted to help people; the forgotten about, looked over, passed around people. "How about you? How was your day?"

The fact that she once again changed the focus of the conversation off of herself and onto him did not go unnoticed. "It was okay.. I called my mom, and told her about you."

Jo's eyes opened wide in surprise, "You did? How did that go?"

"Well I didn't exactly tell her everything, just that I had been seeing someone.. special."

She smiled at the tenderness in Alex's voice and his choice of words, "Oh yeah, what did she have to say about that?"

"She said she was happy for me.. I guess she probably is, I don't know. I'm supposed to be settled down and happily married by the time I graduate, Dad retires, and I take over for him, so… of course there are a few girls at the church they would love for me to marry.."

"Ah, pre-approved good Christian girls who will make the perfect preacher's wife," Jo read between the lines of what he was saying.

"Yeah, something like that," he confirmed.

"Alex, that's not me; I don't think it ever will be," she said quietly, apologetically.

"That's what they want, Jo. Not what I want," he insisted. "I've dated those girls; they're all I've dated, and nothing's come of it. I'm more into you after what, two or three days, than I've ever been into any of them," he admitted shyly his face flaming.

Jo couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Alex, I…" she didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, Jo, you don't have to say anything," he understood her hesitation, "I don't know where we will end up, but I still want to give us a chance. I'm in this all the way. I wasn't just saying that to my mom when I said you were special. I really think you are, and I really like you, Jo. I know it doesn't make any sense; we barely know each other, but I feel it; there's something between us." He didn't know where his confidence came from. He never spoke like that to anyone before. He was sure she must think he was crazy.

Jo blinked away the tears that sprang to her eyes. How could this man she'd only met a few days ago affect her so much. He was so much more invested in her than anyone had ever been. And she wanted that, wanted to explore the relationship he offered, wanted to be cherished by this man who was so willing to give of himself, but could they ever work? They were so different. The last thing she wanted was for someone to get hurt. "Alex, we're so different," she put voice to one of the many thoughts swirling in her mind.

"Maybe we're good for each other," he countered. The tables had turned. He was now the confident one.

"You're a preacher," she stated the obvious, "I don't go to church. I didn't grow up in church. I went a few times sporadically, that's it. It's your whole life."

"I can have more than one thing in my life. I'm not giving up on you because you don't go to church. That's not who I am. And you never know, maybe you will go someday, and maybe you'll find it's not so bad."

Jo took a deep breath willing herself to calm down. She didn't want to sabotage this, whatever this was, he could really be the best thing that had ever happened to her. No one had ever made her feel the way he did. "April and Matthew are always trying to get me to go with them. Maybe I'll take them up on it one of these times," she conceded.

"Only if that's what you want. I'm not pressuring you," he let up.

"I know," and she did. She was getting to know him well enough to know he wouldn't push his beliefs on her.

After a few beats of silence, Alex changed the subject lightening the mood. They talked late into the night; the awkwardness of the night before seemingly disappeared. When the conversation stalled, they regretfully ended the call, wishing each other goodnight and sweet dreams.

* * *

The days passed quickly, Jo had a few more job interviews, none that she was overly excited about, and Alex spent his time in class and studying. The highlight of both their days soon became their nighttime phone calls. They talked about everything and nothing.

They had been carrying on this way for almost two weeks when Jo finally mustered up her courage. This was it, tonight was the night, everything depended on their conversation tonight, well really Alex's reaction to it. She ran herself a bath and poured herself a glass of wine, keeping the bottle close at hand. Taking a steadying breath she sank down into the hot sudsy water calling Alex. Her eyes drifted shut briefly and a smile graced her lips at the sound of his voice on the other end.

She took control of the conversation before they could get too far, "Alex, there's something I need to tell you. I should have told you right away, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"O-okay," his heartbeat quickened, "You can tell me anything, Jo, you know that."

"I've been married before," she rushed right in not wanting to lose her nerve, "I just got divorced actually. I didn't tell you the whole story in Vegas. I was there to celebrate my divorce being finalized; it was supposed to be a girls trip, just me and April…" she let her ramblings drift off waiting for his reaction.

"Okay," he said anticipating more, something bigger.

"Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"Well, yeah…" he shrugged confused.

"What about everything you said about marriage? It's worth fighting for, you make it work..? I didn't stay and fight, Alex, I ran," she explained cringing in preparation for the disappointment sure to come across the line.

"Jo, I told you before, I don't care about your past. I'm concerned with the future we can build together. I don't know what happened in your previous marriage; I'm not going to hold your past against you," he assured her, compassion so evident in his voice. He had such a strong urge to take her into his arms, to hold her. Damn the miles between them.

"Aren't you afraid it will happen again, with us?" she asked quietly.

"No," he said simply, confidently.

She slipped down further into the tub resting her head on the rim eyes closed. "We met my first year in college. Got married a couple of years later, I was twenty," she started, needing him to know the whole story, "He was charming, attractive, seemed to have it all when we started dating even the first few months of our marriage. Then he took a job across the country, moved us away from our friends, his family, everyone we knew. He didn't want me to continue school, said I didn't need to, that I didn't need a job. He wanted to support me; I just needed to raise our family. Thank God I didn't get pregnant," she shook her head remembering.

Alex listened, glad she was finally opening up to him, but aching all the more to hold her.

"As time went on he became more controlling, wanting to dictate more and more of my life. April is really the only friend I have, and he wasn't happy about that even. He only wanted me to socialize in his circles. It took me five years to finally decide I deserved better. So I left him and filed for divorce." She opened her eyes, returning to the present, finishing off her wine and pouring another glass.

"Jo, I'm so sorry… I don't know what to say," his heart broke for her. "Did he ever.. hurt you?" he asked concern causing his voice to crack.

"No," she shook her head adamantly, "Not yet anyway; I think he might would have. I think we were headed in that direction. That's when I knew I had to get out."

"Oh, Jo," he uttered crushed.

"I should have never married him. I'd been passed around from foster home to foster home so much. I just wanted a place to belong, and I thought I had found that with him," she explained. Before Alex could say anything, Jo ended the phone call, exhausted from the emotion, "I gotta go; goodnight Alex." She stood up from the tub and wrapped a towel around herself shivering as the water had grown cold. She knew what she had to do, and she wasn't going to waste any time. She would make arrangements the next day, starting with coming clean to April.

"Goodnight," Alex murmured to the empty phone line. He lay awake for a long time that night. Troubled by what Jo had revealed to him, not because it changed his mind about wanting to forge a relationship with her, but hurting for her and wondering what other secret hurts her past held. Her strength was even more evident now, knowing what she had been through, and he didn't even know the extent of what she had been through. It wasn't lost on him that she made no mention of her family, and what of the foster homes she had mentioned?

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, Alex's phone alerted a new message: _I'm sorry. I just dumped all of that on you and hung up. I didn't even give you a chance to talk about it._

He typed out a quick reply: _It's fine. Don't worry about me. Are you okay?_

 _Yeah I'm good now._

 _Good. Do you wanna talk more now... or?_

 _No it's ok... it's late. We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight._

He turned over and fluffed his pillow once again, trying to find a comfortable position. She had so many layers, so many walls, and all he wanted was to break through them and show her love, if she would just let him. But he was getting ahead of himself, wasn't he?

* * *

Alex answered his door the next evening, "Jo!" he uttered shocked. The woman was standing in front of him suitcase at her feet.


	4. Houston

"Jo!" Alex uttered, shocked, seeing the woman standing in front of him suitcase at her feet. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he finally managed to choke out through his surprise.

Jo bit her lip, "Can I come in?" she asked gesturing towards the door.

"Uh yeah, yes of course," he mumbled sheepishly, reaching down to lift her suitcase before she could grab the handle. He opened the door to his apartment wide letting her pass in front of him.

She took a few steps into the apartment looking around taking it all in.

"Jo?" Alex prompted quietly brows scrunched up in question. He lead her to the couch with a gentle hand to her lower back.

She sat down facing him with her left leg tucked up underneath her. "When you said you wanted to try and make this marriage work. I'm not gonna lie, I thought you were crazy," she started, looking at him wide eyed. "But the more I've gotten to know you, the more I see you are good. You're a really good guy," she said sincerely, "and I've never had that. I've never had the good guy in my life. My dad ran out on my mom when I was a baby, and she brought home one wrong guy after the other after that, until she was killed in a car accident due to her drunk driving," she continued on matter of fact.

Alex winced, "Jo, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine; I'm fine. She was never a mother to me," she dismissed. "But I guess I took after her, because my love life has been a string of bad decisions. I pick the bad guy. So now I'm choosing to pick the good guy." Alex sat silent touched by her kind words and high opinion of him. "Maybe I'm crazy too. But I wanna give this a shot, and the only way to work on a marriage is to live in it; so here I am," she shrugged dropping her hands palms open in her lap.

"So what are you saying?" he asked cautiously, needing to know if he was interpreting correctly what she was saying.

"I'm moving to Houston."

"And you're gonna live here, or..?"

"Yeah here," she nodded ".. or.. I mean.." she left it hanging.

"No, you're right. You'll live here, of course you will," Alex agreed. They let the silence take over as they each contemplated what this might mean. Alex was still trying to wrap his head around it all. He had no warning, she had just shown up, in fact, he had been just about to call her when her knock sounded on his door. "Wha.. I mean, how… what made you decide to come to Houston now?" he finally asked.

"I told you, I want to make this relationship, well what can be a relationship, with you work. I want to be with a man like you," she looked into his eyes, "Last night, on the phone, when you reassured me that my past doesn't matter to you, I knew. You've been so kind with me, so thoughtful, since we met. I just knew."

A warm feeling stirred in his chest at her words. He leaned forward brushing a soft kiss to her lips. Jo returned his kiss and tried to deepen it, frustrated when he pulled back. "I could use a drink," she said instead, wanting a break from the heavy emotion of the past few minutes. "What do you have?"

Blushing sheepish once again, "Umm.. milk, water, and root beer," he offered, "I think I have some ice cream; I could make you a root beer float."

Jo chuckled to herself, "That sounds good, thanks."

Alex made them each a float, and they settled back on the couch watching mindless tv for awhile. "I've had a long day; I'm getting tired," Jo stated out of nowhere, "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"No, of course not," Alex picked up her suitcase and lead her down a short narrow hallway. He turned left into the room at the end of the hall and set her luggage down on his bed, "The bathroom is right across the hall," he pointed and then left the room to give her some privacy.

When he returned, after washing their cups and spoons, he stopped in the doorway staring. Jo was standing with her back to the door digging through her suitcase. She was dressed in a tight black spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of hot pink and black plaid pajama shorts that came down to just below the curve of her butt. Her long hair hung in damp waves down her back. Finding the comb she was looking for, Jo pulled it out flipping a bra out onto the floor. She bent over to pick it up; Alex's breath caught as his eyes roamed her perfectly shaped backside.

Hearing the small gasp behind her, Jo spun around stuffing her bra back into her case, "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I'm in your way."

"No," Alex cleared his throat his face flaming, "I'm just… I was just g-getting some clothes," he stumbled over his words forcing his eyes up to her face away from the way her fitted shirt clung to her soft curves. He hurried over to his dresser pulling out a clean t-shirt, underwear, and basketball shorts. "Um, you'll be staying in here, so make yourself at home," he offered holding his clothes tightly in front of him, "I'm going to go take a shower." He all but ran out of the room.

Jo watched him go, unsure of what had come over him. She hadn't noticed him ogling her. Shaking her head she crawled into his bed and looked around the room, taking it in much as she had done the living area of the apartment when she had first arrived. Her eyes landed on the bedside table where she saw their 'wedding souvenirs' set out, including his ring. A small smile turned up the corners of her mouth. He really was serious about this marriage. Maybe she had finally made the right decision for once in her life.

Alex returned to his room after his shower looking much more relaxed. He leaned against the door frame and asked, "Do you need anything?" Jo shook her head. "Okay, goodnight," he turned.

"Where are you going?"

He tilted his head toward the living room, "I'm gonna go sleep on the couch."

"You don't have to do that," she argued.

"I know, but…"

"Just come lay with me," she pleaded, "Nothing has to happen," she knew what he was thinking, but she didn't want to be alone.

She looked so vulnerable lying there in his big bed. She had only opened up to him about her past two times, earlier when she arrived and last night on the phone, and she spoke about it almost emotionless, but he knew it took a lot out of her to do that, to relive the memories and the pain. He could see how hard it was for her, how it haunted her. "Okay," he agreed crossing the room and getting into bed next to her.

Jo scooted close curling into his side. She rested her head on his chest and draped her arm across him, "Is this okay," she lifted her eyes up to look at him, "too much?"

"No, it's good," he whispered placing a kiss to the top of her head breathing in the sweet smell of her shampoo, "Try and get some sleep." He closed his eyes willing himself to take his own advice. He tried to ignore the heat radiating through him from where her soft warm skin brushed against his.

The next morning, Alex woke up with a heaviness on his chest. He cracked one eye open and smiled remembering Jo was in his bed with him. When he was fully awake, he opened both his eyes and gazed down at the beauty sleeping on his chest. He didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight. Her face was relaxed in a peaceful sleep lips slightly parted, and her hair was fanned out all around her cascading down his chest. He gently shifted her head to his pillow and got out of bed slowly so as not to disturb her. He grabbed some clothes to get ready for the day and crossed to the bathroom casting one last glance at Jo before he left the room.

Jo woke up to an empty apartment, but found a note with the spare key on the table. She sent Alex a good morning text telling him she was sorry she had missed him, ate a bowl of cereal, and then dressed for the day. When it became apparent to her that Alex wouldn't be home for lunch, she decided to do a little exploring. She walked the neighborhood and took note of the surrounding stores and restaurants. She popped into the grocery store and bought supplies to cook a nice supper for the two of them.

Late in the afternoon when Jo still hadn't seen Alex she sent him another text: _I have pork chops to cook for supper. When will you be home?_

 _Sorry, Jo, I'll be late. I'm working on a paper and I'll just grab something to eat with one of the other guys._

Her heart sank. She had been looking forward to spending more time with him.

True to his word, Alex came home late. Jo was already in bed watching a movie on her tablet. Alex grabbed his clothes and went to shower. When he opened the bathroom door Jo called out, "How's the paper coming along?" she felt like an idiot, but she needed to talk to him; they hadn't spoken all day.

"Good," he entered the room and hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed. "How was your day?"

She shrugged, "Okay, I guess. I explored the neighborhood a little bit. I'll try to find a job tomorrow," she added.

"You just moved here; you should settle in first," he argued.

"We'll see," she picked at a loose thread on the sheet. What happened? Why were they so strained all of a sudden?

"Well, goodnight," Alex stood.

"You're not sleeping on the couch," Jo stopped him before he could leave the room. "It's your place. I can sleep on the couch," she started to get up.

"No, no, I want you to have the bed," he argued stopping her.

"It's a big bed. We can share," she said exasperated, feeling like they were having the same conversation from the night before. "It was fine last night… wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it's fine. You're right," he gave in slipping under the covers.

The next day played out much the same way. After his last class of the day, Alex approached his friend, George, "What are you up to the rest of the day?" he asked.

"I don't know, probably hit the library and study for a bit," the other man shrugged.

"Wanna grab a burger after?" Alex suggested.

"Sure, okay."

Jo went out again that day. While she was looking through the classified ads in the newspaper at a funky coffee shop she was suddenly approached by a woman with a camera.

"I hope you don't mind, I shot a couple pictures of you," she said boldly sitting down across from Jo.

"Umm, what?" the younger woman looked up confused.

"You have a great look and you're so intense pouring over that paper," she said as way of explanation. Jo shook her head nothing still making sense. "I'm a photographer, opening up my own studio, and I need to add to my portfolio. And this made a great picture," she said turning the screen of her camera to Jo. She had to admit it was a good picture very artistic with the angle and light. "Callie Torres," the photographer held her hand out noting the shimmer of acceptance in the other woman's eyes.

Jo grasped the woman's hand, "Jo Wi-Karev," she decided at the last second to use his name. She was starting a new life with Alex in Houston so she was going to use his name… she just hoped he was okay with that.

"Well, Jo, I've got a proposition for you. I really like your look and my camera loves you," her way of saying Jo was photogenic, "How would you like to be my model for my portfolio? New customers have to have an example of my work and the studio I worked for before was so dull; I hate my current portfolio."

"Umm, yeah, I mean I guess," Jo shrugged. She liked Callie's energy. They seemed to click immediately. "Not to be rude, but what does it pay? Because I'm just here looking for a job as we speak."

"Nonsense," Callie swept the paper away from Jo, "You'll work for me. Model for my pictures and help out around the studio. I've gotta run, but we'll get together in the next couple of days and iron out all the details." The two women traded contact information, and Callie Torres was gone as quickly as she had appeared.

Well, that opened up Jo's afternoon; she found a job already, actually a job found her, so the whole day was open before her. She sent Alex a quick message before going back home: _I've got some exciting news… well at least I think it will be. Can't wait to see you tonight._

Alex felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out reading the screen. She couldn't wait to see him? It was almost enough to make him change his plans. But how do you go from a drunken marriage, one date, a few long distance phone calls, to living together in a matter of a couple of weeks? It was too much. He had pressured her too much with his constant talk of making their 'marriage' work. He wouldn't suffocate her now. He sent back: _I'm studying late again… go ahead and eat without me. Anxious to hear your news._

Dammit Alex! Jo tossed her purse on the table. She had given up her life in Seattle, yes, it was in a shambles after her divorce, but still, she had given up everything she knew to move here to Houston to be with Alex. It's what he wanted, to make their marriage work. Or what he said he wanted. And now he was never home. She deserved more than long days in a lonely apartment.

When he got home, Alex found Jo on the couch watching tv, leftover pizza and an empty beer bottle on the table, and another beer bottle on the floor by the couch. "Hey, your home," Jo greeted barely glancing his way.

"Yeah," he responded taking the cushion on the other end of the couch.

They watched in silence for a while until Jo got up finished her beer and went to get ready for bed. She was surprised when she returned to the bedroom and saw Alex already there under the covers. Maybe they were making progress. No fight about sleeping on the couch tonight. She finished up her nighttime routine smoothing lotion on her skin catching Alex watching her out of the corner of her eye a few times.

She crawled into bed and Alex turned onto his side facing her, "So, what's your exciting news? I wanna hear all about it."

She fluffed her pillow and also laid on her side to look at him. "I was at this little hole in the wall coffee shop this morning looking through the classifieds when this woman comes up to me and, long story short, offers me a job working at her photo studio she's opening."

"Wow, just like that?" Alex's brows shot up.

"Yeah, crazy right?" Jo nodded, "But she seemed cool and we hit it off so…"

"That's awesome, Jo," and he really meant it, "I hope you like it."

"I think I will," she stretched her leg out her foot brushing against his, "I've never been interested in photography before, but I think Callie will be fun to work with, and it won't be forever."

Electricity shot up their legs when their feet touched. Alex moved his forward slightly to maintain the contact. Jo inched closer, and Alex took the hint closing the distance between them wrapping an arm around her. They couldn't fight it or deny it, there was definitely some force pulling them together. They fell asleep that night in each other's arms.

The next morning, Jo woke up to the sound of metal clanging together. She got up to investigate. The door to the room next to the bathroom stood open. She had not been in that room as of yet and had never really given thought to it assuming it was a closet. She peeked in the room and then stopped and openly gawked. Alex was lying on a weight bench lifting weights. What she didn't know, was that he had wrestled throughout high school and college and still liked to keep in shape. It was obvious he was muscular, but seeing him there without his shirt she realized just how built he really was.

He finished his reps and sat up seeing Jo in the doorway he said, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Her eyes trailed down his strong sweaty chest before looking up to meet his, "No," she squeaked out biting her tongue to keep from blurting out, but I wish you would have.

"I'm almost finished here," he informed her.

"Okay," she said still eyeing him, "I'll just.. I'll go take a shower," she turned from the room.

She decided that day she wasn't going to give him a choice. Before he left for class she told him she was making pork chops for dinner and she wanted him there. He agreed.

They sat down that evening to glazed pork chops, roasted vegetables, and mashed potatoes. Jo made the table look as nice as she could with his mismatched place settings. She sat on one side of the small table and he sat around the corner right beside her. They enjoyed their meal and as it was wrapping up Jo said, "What's going on, Alex? I spoke to you more when we were 2,000 miles apart. Why are you never home?"

He grimaced, "This was a lot and fast; I just wanted to give you space," he said honestly. He had thought he was doing the right thing, the kind thing by not pushing it.

"I don't want space. I had space in Seattle. If I wanted space I'd still be there; it was my decision to come here…" her words slowed and got quieter as she realized, "Oh my gosh, Alex, I'm so sorry," she put her fork down laying her hand on the table next to it, "I just showed up here unannounced. I didn't talk it over with you; I didn't give you a chance to say no. You need space…"

"No," he stated firmly his hand gently covering hers, "I want you here, Jo."

She turned her hand over under his, caressing his palm with her thumb. He looked down to their hands on the table and then up into her eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat when his eyes flicked down to her lips. He stared back into her eyes, licked his lips, and leaned in capturing her mouth in a tender kiss. He brought his free hand up to her cheek. Jo sighed into the kiss, and Alex let go of her hand cupping her face with both of his hands now. His tongue slid along her lips asking for entrance which she eagerly granted. Their tongues hungrily dueled with one another. Jo slid her arms around his neck leaning further into the kiss… and the spell was broken when her chair tipped forward almost dumping her out.

They stared at each other panting. "Maybe we should go to bed," Jo suggested breathlessly reaching for his hand.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," Alex's voice was husky. He cleared his throat and his head, "but I am sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Alex!" He knew that wasn't what she meant.

"I'm sorry, Jo," he gave her a pained look, "I…"

She took a deep steadying breath, "I know," she shook her head, "It's okay, really." She got up from the table kissing his cheek before clearing their plates. She ran water in the sink to wash their dishes.

"You want some help?" Alex offered.

She turned and smiled at him, "No, I've got it, thanks. I just need a minute." He nodded understanding.

Jo lay awake in bed that night. She wanted to respect his boundaries, she really did, but damn did he make it hard. She sighed reaching over to the empty space beside her. The space where he should be.

Alex wasn't sleeping either. He tossed and turned on the too small couch. He wanted nothing more than to go to her. They were technically married after all. But, he argued with himself, it was just a piece of paper saying they were married their hearts weren't there yet. He had always had a vision of how this would go, and he wanted to be in love. He flopped over on the couch again trying to find a comfortable spot.

He woke early the next morning and took out his frustrations in his makeshift weight room. Pushing his body to its physical limits.

Jo was at the table with a glass of juice when Alex came out for some water. Her eyes traced the sculpted muscles of his arms and chest glistening with sweat. She watched the muscles of his back ripple as he reached up for a cup. She quickly downed the rest of her juice her mouth suddenly dry.

Alex hadn't missed the way she looked at him, or how she looked in the light pink tank top and short shorts she'd slept in the night before. If he wasn't mistaken, and he wasn't, she didn't have a bra on. He used the fact that he was hot and sweaty from lifting as an excuse to splash cold water on his face. He gulped down his water. "Morning Jo," he tried to avert his eyes, tried not to stare.

"Morning," she breathed out having the same problem.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower," he said putting his cup back in the cabinet and moving towards the back of the apartment glancing back at Jo one more time.

"Gross," she muttered pulling his used cup back out. What would he do if I just followed him in there? she wondered fanning herself. But she wasn't going to do that. Instead she decided she would make him breakfast. She fried a couple of eggs and some bacon and had a breakfast sandwich waiting for him before he rushed out the door.

He grabbed his food and his backpack and was headed for the door when Jo stopped him, "Uh uh. We're married; I get a goodbye kiss." She grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him to her.

He smirked, "Yes, dear," he obliged pecking her lips.

Jo met with Callie Torres at her new photography studio mid-morning. Part way through the meeting Jo's phone chimed. She took it out and read the message from Alex: _Jo will you go out with me tonight?_

Her mouth twitched up in a smile. _Like a date?_

 _Yes. Will you go out on a date with me tonight?_

 _I'd love to._

 _I'll "pick you up" at 7_

She put her phone away. "Sorry," she turned her attention back to Callie.

Alex made sure he was out of the bedroom in plenty of time for Jo to get ready for their 7:00 date.

Jo slipped into a navy blue cotton sundress that had a navy lace overlay. The dress hit her a couple inches above the knees and had a low cut v-neck. She slid into a pair of sandals and threw her hair up into a casual ponytail. She had her hand on the bedroom door knob ready to step out when Alex knocked on the door. Smiling she opened it. Alex stood in front of her with a bouquet of flowers in hand. "Oh Alex," Jo breathed taking the flowers from him smelling them.

"Are you ready?"

"Just let me put my flowers in some water." She took care of the flowers and then took Alex's arm letting him lead her to the car.

They had a delicious steak dinner and then Alex showed her some of the highlights of the Houston area. When they got to his college campus, they got out to walk. Jo took Alex's right hand in her left one and held onto his forearm with her other hand. He pointed out different buildings on the campus as they walked. They found a bench and sat under the stars.

"Have you talked to your parents?" Jo asked breaking the amiable silence that had fallen over them. "Do they know I'm living here?"

Alex cringed, "No, actually, they don't know you lived in Seattle. I didn't give much detail when I told them about you." He sighed, "I can't tell them we're living together."

"Maybe you should just tell them you got married," she suggested knowing it must be hard for him to not be honest with his parents.

"I can't. Not yet," he shook his head.

"Are you comfortable with that?" she asked concerned.

He only shrugged in answer.

They finished their tour of the campus and returned home. Alex walked Jo to the bedroom door. "I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too," she smiled up at him. He leaned down gently brushing his lips on hers. She returned the kiss and kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck. His hands rested on her waist and he pulled her closer. They shared a few more chaste kisses reigning in their passion. "Goodnight," she breathed dreamily when they finally pulled apart.

"Goodnight."

Jo was propped up in bed talking to April on the phone when Alex rapped his knuckle on the door twice. She looked up to see him standing in the doorway with his pillow in his arms. She waved him in, "I've gotta go, Ape. I'll talk to you soon…. Okay, love you, Sis. Bye."

Alex stood at the end of the bed, "The couch is really uncomfortable," he said sheepishly, blushing.

"Get in," she grinned at him. She reached up turning the lamp off. She kissed his cheek and rolled over away from him. Their time would come, but she wasn't going to rush him, no matter how badly she wanted to reach over and smooth her hands down his muscular chest and abs, how much she wanted to be pulled into his strong arms.

Alex was grateful that Jo was being so understanding. He yearned to take her in his arms, to kiss those full soft lips, to glide his hands… his body was willing, so willing, but he was certain his heart wasn't ready.


	5. Stirrings of Love?

Saturday morning rolled around and Jo and Alex were spending a lazy morning together. He was sitting at the end of the couch with his feet propped up in front of him; she was lying on the couch with her head resting in his lap. A fixer upper show played on the tv. During a commercial Jo sat up and stretched, "Let's do something this afternoon."

"Sure," Alex agreed easily, "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "Show me more of Houston. There's gotta be something fun to do."

He nodded, "Okay, after lunch we'll go to the boardwalk."

"Perfect," she clapped.

They made sandwiches and got ready to go. Jo pulled on a pair of denim cut-offs, a white t-shirt, and a pair of canvas tennis shoes. She threw her hair up in a casual ponytail. Alex couldn't help checking out her legs in her short shorts when she walked out of the bedroom. He cleared his throat, "Umm, you ready?"

Jo's eyes lit up as they approached Kemah Boardwalk. She jumped out of the car almost before Alex had it parked. She was as excited as a kid at Christmas. Alex chuckled watching her. He was drawn to her carefree nature.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, "What are we going to do first?" she asked, eyes wide as she took in all of the rides, games, restaurants, and shops.

"Whatever you want," his face broke into a grin, "we'll do whatever you want." It warmed his heart to be able to give her this day.

They started on the carousel and then rode a couple of roller coasters. Jo squealed with delight. The smile never leaving her face. They walked hand in hand taking in the sites and ducking into a gift shop here and there. Jo found a shirt with a matching onesie that she bought for April and the baby. "Do you miss Seattle?" Alex asked as they stepped back out into the Houston sunshine.

"I miss April," she nodded, "and as crazy as it sounds, I do miss the cool rainy days. I love rainy days," she confided, "But I do like it here.. with you." She tilted her head up to meet his eyes. They shared a smile and a soft kiss.

They continued down the boardwalk. Alex won Jo a teddy bear knocking down all the milk bottles with one toss of the baseball. She cheered bouncing on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and thanked him with a kiss to the aahs of the women around them.

They stopped in The Pizza Oven for dinner. They ordered a large pepperoni pizza and a couple of sodas. "You're really having fun, huh?" Alex grinned at her across the table.

She nodded enthusiastically, "I really am. You're probably not gonna believe this, but I've never done anything like this before; no amusement parks, no carnivals," she let her shoulder rise and then fall. "None of the families I was placed with took me and I never had the money for it when the carnival was in town."

It pierced Alex's heart to learn of one more simple pleasure of childhood she had been deprived of. Seeking to lighten the mood he teased, "No old boyfriends won you a teddy bear at the fair?"

"Hmmph," she snorted, "This wasn't exactly what any of my exes considered fun," she blushed looking down at the table avoiding his gaze.

So much for lightening the mood. Alex twirled the ice in his cup with his straw as an awkward silence settled over them.

"I'm sorry," Jo finally spoke up, "I shouldn't have said that… I'm not a slut.."

Alex's head shot up, "I wasn't thinking that. I would never think that about you, Jo."

"There weren't that many exes," she hurriedly explained, "and I didn't.. you know.. sleep with.. all.." she choked out blushing even deeper.

He shook his head interrupting her, "It's okay, Jo, I don't need to know. I told you, I don't care about your past." The waitress set their pizza and plates down on the table and refilled their drinks. "Thank you," Alex said quietly. They each grabbed a piece of pizza. "I mean I do care about your past," Alex corrected before starting in on his food, "I care about anything you want to share with me, and anything that hurt you breaks my heart. But I guess what I mean is, whatever is in your past isn't going to change how I feel about you now."

She met his eyes, hers moist, "Thank you, Alex. That means a lot to me." And she knew what he said was true; she knew he was sincere.

They finished their meal on a lighter note. They talked and laughed about the things they had done and saw so far that day. They left the restaurant and walked along the water's edge in the fading sunlight. The air had grown chilly and Alex noticed Jo rubbing her arms to create warmth. He had a t-shirt on under his button down shirt so he unbuttoned it, slipped it off, and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled up at him appreciatively. They continued their stroll arms wrapped around each other's waists. Jo slipped her hand down into Alex's back pocket and gave a squeeze. Surprised, he looked down at her, and the wide eyed innocent look she gave him caused him to laugh as he swooped his head down crushing her lips with a kiss.

They finished the night off with a ride on the ferris wheel. Jo snuggled in under Alex's arm as the ride climbed up into the night sky. When their chair stopped at the top she gasped looking at the city lights glowing below them, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Alex agreed. He brushed a strand of hair that had come loose from her ponytail off of her face, "Almost as beautiful as you."

She turned to meet his eyes staring deeply into them; she placed her hand on the back of his neck drawing his face down and kissing him tenderly, "I've always thought it would be magical to kiss at the top of a Ferris wheel," she whispered breathlessly.

"And?" he asked, their lips mere millimeters apart.

She kissed him again, "Magical," she confirmed. Neither felt as the wheel started moving again or when it lurched to a stop when they were at the bottom. They pulled apart embarrassed when the ride attendant cleared his throat loudly.

The next morning Alex's alarm went off early. Jo reached across him to shut it off. They had both continued sleeping in Alex's bed. The space between them as they slept was growing smaller and their goodnight kisses were growing longer. "It's Sunday, why are you getting up so early?" she whined, squinting up at him as he crawled out of bed.

"Church," he said simply.

"Oh, right," she mumbled sheepishly, how could she forget? Her husband was a preacher after all, or a soon to be preacher, anyway.

"It's okay, you can go back to sleep… unless you wanna join me?"

She rolled over on her back and stretched; if she was all in this, and she was, she had to be a part of all of his life, or at least give it a fair chance. "Yeah, I'll go with you," she agreed somewhat nervously.

Jo felt sick to her stomach with anxiety as they walked through the doors of the church. It wasn't that she didn't believe in God, she wasn't sure what she believed, but she had never been to church before, and she didn't know what to expect. She loved April and Matthew; they were great people, and then there was Alex, but she had also heard how religious people could be judgmental and harsh, inflexible. But, she argued with herself, none of the religious people she knew were that way with her; Alex continuously told her how he didn't hold her past against her, and April had never shown her anything but love and acceptance.

Acceptance is what she found at Spirit and Life Community Church. Alex introduced her to his friends who all seemed delighted to meet her and were thrilled that Alex had found a woman that made him happy. She enjoyed the music and the message of the service. Pastor Webber really got her thinking.

In the fellowship hall after the service, Alex lead her to the pastor. The two men shook hands warmly. "Pastor, this is my.. girlfriend, Jo," Alex introduced blushing slightly at having not been completely honest with one of his mentors.

"Jo, so nice to meet you," the man greeted her with a big smile and shook her hand. He waved his wife over. The two couples visited until the pastor was called away.

"Well, what did you think?" Alex asked as they drove home.

Jo squeezed his hand that was joined with hers on the center console, "It was nice. I'll go back with you again." She wasn't ready to commit to anything, but she would go back.

The rest of Sunday was spent quietly in the apartment. Alex was studying and Jo was researching colleges in the Houston area. She was serious about going back and finishing school. Well she was trying to do research anyway. She kept getting distracted staring across the room at Alex.. her husband. He was so intent on what he was reading, on the notes he was taking. He had no idea she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

She had barely known this man for a month but she was already developing such strong feelings for him. She guessed living with someone day in and day out would do that. But what exactly was she feeling? Was it really the stirrings of love? He was so strong, yet so tender with her. And compassionate, caring, thoughtful. He was everything a woman should want in a man, everything she didn't know until she had met him that she did want in a man, everything she had never had before.

She sighed… and hot. It had been a month since they had been together.. slept together, and though that night was fuzzy, she remembered the feel of his hands on her body, his lips on her body, his… she shook her head, shaking the thoughts away, fanning herself.

She got up and went to the kitchenette retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge. She pressed the cold bottle to her forehead and neck before twisting the cap off and taking a drink.

She moved behind Alex, where he sat on the couch, and wrapped her arms around him tracing her hands down his chest. Thoughts of seducing him in her mind, she kissed his neck.. but no, she didn't want to do it like this. She wanted to make love to him on his terms; she didn't want it to be something he regretted in the morning… again.

He turned his head capturing her lips with his, "Hey," he murmured low.

"You looked like you were working awfully hard. I thought you could use a break," she said rounding the couch and sitting by him.

"I actually just finished my chapter, so…" he closed his book and notebook and set them on the floor wrapping his arm around Jo and giving her his full attention, "What did you have in mind?"

If he only knew. She shrugged, "I don't know. Movie?"

"Sounds good," he nodded, "You pick the movie and I'll pop popcorn."

They cuddled up on the couch. It wasn't exactly what Jo had wanted, but it was enough for now. It was enough for her to just be with him, in his arms, until he was ready for more.

Jo started her new job with Callie Torres on Monday. She and Alex ate breakfast together and both left the apartment at the same time. He had class and she was going to work.

Callie greeted her with a hug and a cup of coffee. "We're working on my portfolio today," she informed her new employee. "I'll be taking pictures of you. We'll start here at the studio and then go out to some other locations around the city."

The photo shoot was surprisingly fun despite Jo being nervous at first. "I don't know about this," she had argued, "I've never done anything like this before. I'm not a model."

"My clients won't be models either," Callie reasoned, "Besides, you're a natural; the camera loves you." She turned on some upbeat music, and the two women got into the shoot talking and laughing together like old friends.

They finished up at the studio, made a quick stop by Jo and Alex's apartment to get a few changes of clothes, and went out into the city. Jo was sure they were done when they returned to the apartment. She got Callie a bottle of water and went to put her things away. Callie followed her into the bedroom. She turned on some soft sultry music and started pulling lingerie from Jo's drawer.

"Umm… what are you doing?" Jo asked cautiously eyebrows scrunched low over her eyes.

"I do boudoir photo shoots, well I will anyway, and I need a sample of my work," she explained pressing the intimates into Jo's hands. "I like to work where my subjects are the most comfortable, so here we are, home sweet home."

"I'm not so sure about this," Jo hedged.

"Oh come on," Callie pleaded, "You're a sexy woman. You'll look great. The photos will be hot." Jo wasn't convinced. "You're husband will love them," the photographer tried again.

Her husband… her husband most certainly would not love them. Well he might love them, she bit back a grin at just the thought of how many shades of red he would turn if he ever saw such photos of her. What he would surely not love is her in sexy lingerie being used for anyone and everyone to see in a photographer's portfolio.

"Just let me take the pictures. They'll be classy I promise. If you don't like them I won't use them," Callie gave one last ditch effort to convince her muse.

"Okay, okay, fine," Jo agreed. What time was Alex supposed to be home?

"Okay, now just relax," Callie instructed once Jo had slipped into one of the skimpy ensembles, "Listen to the music, loosen up."

They made it through the last of the photo shoot. Jo quickly put her clothes back on and helped Callie carry her equipment to her car. "You don't need to come back to the studio today. I'm gonna work on some editing and we'll take a look at all the pictures tomorrow." The two women said goodbye.

The next day Jo arrived at the studio with coffee for her and Callie. She was impressed with the pictures her new friend showed her. "You'll of course get copies of any of them you want," Callie offered.

When they came to the boudoir photos, Jo blushed. They were sexy, she'd give Callie that, but, "You can't use those," she squeaked out apologetically. "M-my husband would not like that. Not at all."

"But what about you?" Callie asked, "Do you want me to not use them? You have your own mind, it's your body, it should be your decision," she had seen too many women bend to the will of their controlling husbands and she wasn't going to stand by and watch it happen with her new friend.

"I'm sorry, Callie, I don't."

"But for you, right? Not for your husband?" Callie studied the younger woman closely, "Jo, is your husband…"

Understanding dawned in Jo's eyes and she quickly interrupted Callie, "My husband is great," she assured her, "He is the best man I've ever met. Which is why I choose to honor him and what I know he would want and tell you that no, you can't use those pictures of me. I'm really sorry I let you waste your time. I will pay you for it though."

"No, you don't need to pay me. I told you I wouldn't use them if you didn't want me to. You tried to stop me before we got started, so it's not your fault. You don't owe me anything. I just had to make sure you were telling me no for you and not for a controlling jerk of a husband."

Jo laughed, "There couldn't be a more opposite description of my husband than that. He doesn't have a controlling or jerky bone in his body."

"Good," Callie smiled at the way Jo's eyes lit up when she talked about her husband. She wanted a love like that.


	6. Husband and Wife

Jackson and his fiancée were already seated when Alex and Jo arrived at the trendy new restaurant. They made their way over to the table and Alex made introductions, "Jo, this is Jackson and his fiancée Meredith," the three greeted each other, "and this is Jo," Alex looked to his wife with a tender smile and a light in his eyes. He pulled her chair out for her and draped his arm across her shoulders when they were settled. The two friends had decided it was time their significant others met, so they planned a double date.

The conversation and laughs flowed easily around the table. Jo couldn't help but notice, however, the coolness and almost air of indifference between Jackson and Meredith. Where she and Alex hung on each other's every word and found many excuses to touch one another be it a kiss on the cheek, a squeeze of the hand, or just a brush of a foot against the other, Jackson and Meredith barely paid each other attention remaining rather aloof. The evening was enjoyable none the less and the foursome separated with promises of doing it again soon.

Jo broached the awkwardness on the ride home, "So, it was Jackson's bachelor party in Vegas, right?" Alex nodded as he glanced in the rearview mirror and changed lanes. "And they're not married yet? That was a month ago.."

"He wanted this blow out trip before the wedding, and spring break was a good time. They're getting married a week from Saturday. I thought I had told you. Of course I'll want you there with me," he gave her puppy dog eyes as a way to convince her.

"Umm, yeah, of course."

"He's having the traditional bachelor party the night before," Alex explained pulling into a spot in the parking garage.

They went up to their apartment and Jo continued the conversation, "I meant to ask them, how did they meet?"

"They're both from high power political families here in Texas. They've known each other forever. This marriage has been anticipated since they were babies."

"Wow," Jo mused leaning into Alex's side where they sat on the couch, "And they're both okay with that?"

Alex shrugged tightening his arm around Jo, "I guess so. They started dating hot and heavy in college, and now that they are both about to get their masters they're taking the next step."

Jo sat up and looked at Alex, "That didn't look very 'hot and heavy' to me," she argued.

"They've been together for years; they're not all over each other like they used to be, that's normal. What's going on Jo? Why are you so interested?"

She shook her head, "I'm not. I just… that didn't look like a couple who is less than two weeks away from getting married."

"They're just not like that around other people," Alex assured her.

The next morning, Jo was making her way from the bathroom to the kitchen dressed in one of Alex's t-shirts and towel drying her hair when Jackson let himself into the apartment. Jackson and Jo both froze staring at each other wide eyed.

Jo recovered first, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" he countered, and then chuckled, "Never mind I can see what you're doing," he smirked, "Where's Alex?"

"He left early. He had to run by the library before class," she dropped the towel on the back of a kitchen chair and tugged the hem of her shirt down.

"So what, y'all are shacking up now?" he asked with raised brows, "I'm shocked."

"It's not what you think," Jo defended.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?"

"How much has Alex told you about us?" she hedged.

Jackson shrugged, "You met in Vegas and hit it off and have been 'talking' ever since, but I thought you lived in Seattle?"

She nodded, "I did, and that's not exactly the whole story."

"I'm listening," the man said sitting down on the couch. He wasn't about to leave until he heard how this woman had wormed her way into Alex's life getting him to abandon all his convictions. The couple had seemed happy last night, but Alex was his best friend, and now suddenly seeing this woman in his apartment, knowing what he believed, Jackson didn't trust her. He had to look out for his friend.

Jo hesitated not wanting to give away more than Alex was ready to, but didn't see any other choice, "We got married in Vegas," she finally blurted out.

"Yeah right," Jackson scoffed rolling his eyes.

"No, it's true," she insisted, "We met that Friday night at the bar. The night you and your friends kept plying Alex with alcohol," she accused. Jackson looked down at the floor remembering the night, remembering getting Alex drunk. "Anyway, he bought me a drink, we danced… and we woke up hungover and married in his hotel bed."

Jackson shook his head in disbelief, "I just can't believe he'd do something like that."

Jo got up and went to the bedroom. She slipped on a pair of shorts and her wedding ring and grabbed the framed marriage license. Walking back over to the couch she presented the license to Jackson showing off her ring in the process.

He stared at the paper in front of him speechless. Alex was married. Why was he keeping it a secret from him though? "So you're married, no one knows, what happens now?"

"I was ready to get divorced as quickly as we got married, but not Alex. He wanted to try and make a go of it. He said there was obviously something that drew us to each other and to the point of wanting to get married…"

"Yeah alcohol," Jackson quipped.

"That's what I said," Jo nodded, "But he insisted it was something more and he was so sincere in wanting to try, so I agreed. I didn't have anything to lose at that point. We decided not to tell anyone, you know, in case it didn't work out, and his parents would freak, I guess.."

"That's an understatement."

"We talked on the phone every night and I moved here to Houston a couple weeks after we met. I figured if we were really going to try to make a marriage work we couldn't do it long distance. It's actually been good so far, really good," she said quietly, as if talking to herself. Jackson noticed the same light glistening in her eyes he'd seen in Alex's the night before every time his friend had looked at the woman. "Now he's just gotta fall in love with me."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, judging from last night," he spoke up.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Really!?" Jackson laughed, "How can you not see he's head over heels for you?"

The woman's face lit up, "You really think so?" her heart swelled with hope. She was sure now that she loved him. She'd been feeling it for awhile but wouldn't admit it to herself. She didn't want to get hurt again, but she couldn't deny it anymore.

"Yeah. I'm sure of it."

Jackson was about to leave when Jo stopped him, "Speaking of last night, what's going on between you and Meredith?"

"What do you mean?" he stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"Are you head over heels for her?" she borrowed his words.

"Yeah, of course. We're getting married," he picked at a splinter in the wooden door.

"I know what a loveless marriage looks like. I know what it feels like to be stuck in a marriage to the wrong person," she said solemnly. "You don't want that Jackson, trust me."

"But you and Alex…"

She shook her head, "Not Alex. I was married before. I got married for the wrong reasons. It was good at first and then it got bad and then it got unbearable. Don't do that to yourself. Don't do that to Meredith."

Damn she was perceptive. "See ya later, Jo. I'm gonna go see if I can catch up with Alex."

Jackson did catch up with Alex. They met at a sub shop just off campus for lunch. "I went by your apartment this morning," Jackson informed Alex.

"Oh yeah? Sorry I left early this morning."

"I know… Your wife told me," Jackson's eyes danced with humor as he held back a grin. Alex froze with his sandwich halfway up to his mouth. "Yep, that look right there," Jackson pointed, "That's the look that was on Jo's face when I let myself in. And I'm sure that was the look on my face when I saw that Pastor Karev had a woman in his apartment," he laughed outright.

"Dude, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just…"

Jackson waved off his explanation, "It's fine. Jo explained everything. And don't be upset with her for telling me. I could tell she didn't want to, but how was she going to save face unless she did."

Alex smiled at the mention of his wife. He knew without a doubt it was his reputation she was trying to save and not her own. "She's pretty great, huh?"

Jackson shook his head at his lovestruck friend, "Yeah man, she's great. You got lucky with that one. Now don't do anything stupid and screw it up." How did his friend drunkenly stumble upon and marry a woman who seemed so well suited for him and he was stuck marrying someone out of family obligation. Jo was right it wasn't worth it. That's no way to spend a lifetime.

Later that week, Jo informed Alex after supper one evening, that she had been accepted into Rice University. "Jo, that's great," he wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her lips. He was so proud of her.

"And I've been thinking about it. I'm going to go into social work." He nodded his approval. With her background, he knew how important that would be to her, to help others who found themselves in her situation. They were sitting on the couch; she was turned sideways facing him. He held her hand as she talked. "I think it could have been better for me. My caseworker was horrible; she never believed me, never believed in me. I want to give someone the chance at something better. I want those kids to know that someone has their back, that someone does believe in them."

She was so passionate about her dream. Her heart was so big. He knew then in that moment he loved her. "You're going to be amazing," he said tenderly. He leaned forward staring deeply into her eyes and cupped her cheeks. "I love you, Jo." He couldn't wait another minute to say it.

The prettiest smile he had ever seen lit up her face, "I love you too," and she did. It wasn't one moment for her; it was all the little moments over the months that led her to see that she was in love with this man she never saw coming. This man who was so tender and caring with her, who would do anything for her.

His heart beat faster at her words and the love shining in her eyes. He traced her lips with his thumb and leaned down kissing her. Their kisses started out soft, sweet, but soon grew more intense and heated. Jo laid back on the couch pulling him down on top of her, but he stood lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the bedroom.

He laid her gently on the bed and stared at the beauty before him. Her eyes were dark with desire and her lips red and swollen from their passionate kisses. He wanted her, wanted this, but butterflies took flight in his stomach. He'd never done this before, well he had but it was a very foggy haze. He was going to remember every moment of this time.

"Alex?" Jo reached out a hand to him. She took his hand and gently tugged. She had her suspicions about what was going on in his head. There was no question about what his body was feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her kissing his lips over and over again. She skimmed her hands up the back of his shirt running her fingertips over his heated flesh.

His desire took over. He forgot about his nerves. He kissed a wet trail from her lips to her her jaw and down her collarbone nipping at the smooth skin. Their shirts came off and he stared at the sexy form beneath him. The feeling of her soft hands gliding across the hard planes of his chest brought up memories of their first time in flashes. His body remembered the sensual touches of this woman.

They explored each other's bodies taking their time. They learned every inch of their lover. They made love again as if it were the first time. It was a beautiful expression of their feelings for one another. It was everything Alex had been saving himself for.

In the afterglow, Jo was wrapped in Alex's arms with her head resting on his chest. She listened as his heartbeat slowed to normal and his breathing evened out. She traced circles on his sweaty chest, "I wanna change my name."

"Hmmm," he hummed.

"I wanna change my name," she repeated raising her head to look at him, "I wanna be Jo Karev."

He opened his eyes and met her gaze, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I mean this is it, Alex. I think we can both say we are really and truly married now. We love each other," she shrugged, "I want to share your name. I want everyone to know we're husband and wife."

"Jo, I would love… thank you.. I love you," he didn't know what to say. This beautiful amazing woman lying in his arms had just made him the happiest man in the world… in more ways than one.

They shared a kiss that turned into two that turned into all night.


	7. Meet the Parents

**Authors Note: Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story. A few of you asked if the last chapter was the last chapter. Obviously, as you can see now, no it's not. The next chapter after this one is the last chapter. Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Inspiration is running really low these days.**

* * *

Jo stood next to Alex at the luggage carousel clutching his hand tightly. They were a mere 75 miles from his parents' house. In less than two hours she would be meeting the in-laws, and she was nervous to say the least. Alex grabbed their bags and led Jo to the rental car counter. If they were anything like Alex, she would be fine, but she had been warned by Alex himself, as well as by Jackson, that his parents were very old fashioned and quite strict.

Alex closed the passenger door behind Jo, crossed in front of the car, and slid into the driver's seat, "Calm down, Jo; it's gonna be fine they'll love you. I do," he squeezed her knee. Jo smiled softly at his words. Not a moment went by that she had to doubt if he loved her. He showed her in so many ways each and every day.

He tried to keep the car ride to his parents' house light, pointing out various landmarks and sharing stories about the few small towns between the Des Moines airport and his hometown. Jo appreciated the effort, but her heart was pounding as they pulled into the driveway.

Alex's parents met them just inside the front door with big hugs for Alex and curious looks for Jo. "Jo, these are my parents, Jimmy and Helen. Mom, Dad, this is Jo," he made simple introductions.

"Mr. and Mrs. Karev, it's so nice to finally meet you," Jo turned on the charm offering her hand to each of them.

"Why don't you take Jo upstairs and show her to the guest room where she'll be staying," Helen turned to Alex after shaking Jo's hand, "you'll be in your room, and I'm hoping Arizona will grace us with her presence at some point this weekend as well. We're having an early dinner; your father and I are meeting with a couple from church this evening."

Alex did as his mother asked and gave Jo a brief tour of his childhood home, leaving her suitcase in the guest room and his next door in his old bedroom. Jo was captivated by the pictures lining the hallway that captured the progression of Alex from newborn to the man standing at her side. She lifted up on her toes and leaned into him whispering, "We are gonna have really cute babies if this is any indication." His eyes widened at the mention of babies, but then a smile tugged at his lips.

Dinner that evening turned out to be all that Alex had been praying it wouldn't be. His parents could be hard on the partners their children brought home, especially when they hadn't handpicked them. Alex didn't want to tell Jo, but his parents had their eyes set on the daughter of one of the church elders. They had known her all her life and were good friends with her parents. They always thought Alex would come home, marry her, and take over his father's church. It's what the whole congregation expected. She would be the perfect preacher's wife.

Dinner started off somewhat quiet until Jimmy Karev started asking questions, 'getting to know' Jo. She cleared her throat looking up to meet his eyes determined to answer honestly. "I work at a photography studio now, but I just enrolled in classes at Rice University. I took an extended break from college when my ex-husband and I moved across the country after he had graduated." Strike one. "I never knew my father, and my mother died in a car crash when I was little. I was passed around in foster homes after that, never adopted, so I don't have parents," she shrugged sadly in answer to his next question. Strike two. She pushed the food around on her plate and quietly answered yet another question, "I wasn't raised in any church... but I've been going with Alex," she added looking up at the man. Strike three.

Alex had a protective arm around Jo squeezing her shoulder and lightly rubbing her back in support throughout the whole exchange. He cringed at his parents' questions and judgmental sighs and looks. It was worse than he had expected. Worse than he had ever endured. Of course he felt sure they could feel the connection between him and Jo like he'd never connected with anyone before, and they weren't happy about it. She was not who they had chosen, who they would have chosen. But this was his life and his choice and Jo was his wife and he loved her.

When they had all finished eating, Alex offered, "Why don't you guys go ahead and go. Jo and I will clean up." What could he say to her? "Jo, I'm so sorry for all that. I should have prepared you, but I had no idea it would be so bad," he pulled her into a hug.

They put the dishes away and cleaned up the kitchen in relative silence both taking it all in. When they finished, they curled up on the couch to watch a movie. Jo was snuggled into Alex's side with her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her. They heard keys in the front door and Alex stiffened. Jo slowly sat up and scooted away from him when his parents appeared in the room with disapproving looks on both their faces. Not surprisingly, Jo decided to make it an early night stating she was tired from traveling.

Alex lay in bed that night tossing and turning, angry at his parents, and unable to sleep without Jo beside him. Jo paced the floor in her room waiting until all was quiet and she was sure Mr. and Mrs. Karev would be asleep. She tiptoed next door to Alex's room and quietly pushed the door open. He sat up in bed grateful to see her, "Jo." She put a finger to her lips to quiet him.

She crossed the room to his bed where he quickly reached for her crushing her in a tight embrace. "I can't sleep without you anymore," he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I need you with me."

The full meaning of his words was not lost on Jo, but, "This isn't going to work, Alex," her voice broke as she pushed against his chest distancing herself from him, "I can't come between you and your parents."

He winced, "Jo, don't…" he reached for her again.

"It's clear they hate me," she interrupted, inching back further from him.

He grabbed both of her hands before she could get away and looked deeply into her eyes, "I love you Jo," he said it with all the love and sincerity he felt for her, "I am in love with you, and I need you. I don't want to live my life without you. This is going to work. It is working. And my parents.. well they'll just have to deal with it. They'll come around."

There was such a vulnerability in his eyes; she could see love, honesty, and a hint of fear reflected in them. She could see how scared he was to lose her. It was obvious to her he really meant it when he said he needed her.. and she needed him too. She didn't want to let him go, but, "They're your parents, Alex, your family."

"You're my family now," he pulled her to himself, cupped her cheeks, and kissed her. She couldn't resist; she didn't want to. She wrapped her arms around his neck and reciprocated with every bit of love she held for him. Never had she been so cherished by a man. Never had any man been willing to give everything up for her.

They held onto each other for a long time, neither willing to let go. Jo readjusted her head on Alex's chest and sighed, "What does it say about me, that the best decision I've ever made, I made while I was drunk?"

"No," Alex argued with a barely contained chuckle, "We made the decision to get married drunk, but we made the decision to stay married, to make our marriage work sober."

"I guess that's something," Jo agreed sleepily.

"You know, I would have never approached a woman like you without the help of the alcohol," Alex confessed. "You're everything I needed and never knew it." Jo just smiled in response almost to drift off to sleep truly tired out from the travel, the interrogation, and the agony of thinking she would walk away from Alex.

The bedroom door banged open, and the lights flashed on suddenly. Alex and Jo sat bolt upright in bed. Alex found his voice first, "What the heck, Arizona," he hissed at his sister, "You're going to wake up Mom and Dad." He was furious at his sister. Why would she come banging into his room like that?

Eyes wide at finding a woman in her brother's bed, Arizona looked down the hall towards her parents room and quietly pushed the door closed. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "You know they can sleep through anything." She dropped down on the end of Alex's bed, "So what's going on here?" she wiggled her eyebrows looking between Alex and Jo, "And under Dad's roof."

"Nothing," Alex insisted, "We were about to fall asleep before we were so rudely awakened." He leaned forward giving his sister a quick hug, "Hey, sis. It's the middle of the night, you know?"

"Yeah I know. I took a late flight. But really, what's going on?" she looked to Jo again.

"Arizona, this is Jo… my wife."

Arizona's eyes bugged out and her mouth fell open, "Your.. your w-wife?"

"We met in Vegas, a few months ago, when I was there for Jackson's bachelor party," Arizona nodded, "We apparently had a few drinks and then got married. She moved to Houston a couple weeks after and we fell in love and.. yeah.. we're married." She was stunned; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Mom and Dad don't know yet. They think we've just been dating.."

"Well, you know I'm not going to say anything."

"Thanks, Zona. I'm gonna tell them soon.. somehow."

Arizona turned to Jo, "Welcome to the family," she gave her a hug, "I can't wait to get to know you, but right now we better all get to sleep. And Mom and Dad better not catch you two in here together," she put on her big sister voice.

Jo immediately liked Arizona. The woman seemed to genuinely want to get to know Jo. And Jo didn't miss the ease and openness between the siblings. Alex didn't think twice about telling his sister the truth and she just accepted it.

The next morning, the family attended church together. As warm and welcoming as Jo found Alex's church in Houston, his father's church in Iowa was just the opposite. She noticed the curious side glances and the whispered conversations among the people. She also noticed it wasn't all directed at her, but Arizona was also the target of the gossip. Introductions were brief and greetings cool.

Pastor Karev turned the pulpit over to his son. Jo had never heard Alex preach before, and was impressed. He commanded attention with his wit and charm. He spoke to the people on a personal level. And she was sure his topic of choice, acceptance, was no accident. The nervous fidgeting in the pews and the number of people looking down at the floor or their fingernails, told Alex his sermon had hit its mark. But maybe not with everybody.

After the Sunday meal of roast beef, Jo and Arizona found themselves sitting alone on the front porch swing. A gentle spring breeze was rustling the leaves in the trees. The doors and windows of the house were open to let the fresh air in. As the two women talked, the sound of angry voices floated out to them.

"She's not right for you, Son. She doesn't have what it takes to be a good preacher's wife. You need someone more like…"

"You're wrong, Dad. She is right for me. Jo is perfect for me. And if you would just give her a chance you would see that."

"Maybe we should take a walk," Arizona suggested helplessly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jo replied, hanging on every word the two men said.

"I have never been in love before, Dad. I love Jo. I'm happier than I have ever been.."

"You are going to be a pastor," his dad cut him off, "you have to think about more than just yourself. You have to think about the church, your congregation."

"I'm not going to do my job, my church, my congregation justice if I'm not happy in my personal life," Alex argued. "What about me and what I want and need?"

"Jo is just not right for our church. We need someone more like…"

"Oh I'm sure you have just the woman in mind don't you?" Alex snorted.

"As a matter of fact.."

"No, Dad. This is real. This is forever. If Jo isn't right for the church than neither am I. I'll go somewhere else."

Jo put her head in her hands, "I never wanted this to happen," she groaned.

Arizona patted her back soothingly, "It's good for him. It's time he grew up, made his own choices, and stood up to our father. He's a hard man, but I promise he will respect Alex for it… eventually."

"I didn't want to tell you like this," Alex's voice was calmer now, "Jo and I are married." His mother had joined the two men, judging by the gasp heard all the way out on the porch. He retold the story again, to his parents this time. "I'm sorry. I know you are disappointed in me, but believe me when I tell you, that was the best mistake I have ever made. My life is so much better and happier since Jo has come into it. I know without a doubt she is the woman for me. She makes me a better man. Isn't that what you want for me? Someone to love me, and challenge me, and help me to grow?"

Jo's heart soared hearing Alex profess his love for her to his parents. Arizona beamed, so proud of her little brother.

"I hope you will give her a chance and really get to know her, because I know you would love her too. But for now, I think it is best if we go. I love you both and I'll call you soon." He hugged both of his parents.

Alex gathered his and Jo's luggage and met Jo on the front porch. She couldn't hold back the tears when she saw him. She flung herself into his arms. "So, I guess you heard?"

She nodded. She pulled back wiping at her eyes, "I love you, Alex."


	8. I Thee Wed

**Author's Note:** Here it is… the last chapter. It's kind of short, but I think it wraps up Alex and Jo's story. I hope you like it. Thank you all so much for reading my story and staying with me to the end. And thank you so very much to each and everyone who reviewed.

* * *

The mid-morning sun streamed through the curtains waking Jo. She stretched and smiled, rolling over to Alex, "A-alex," she said in a sing song voice, "wake up. It's our wedding day," she pressed kisses to his cheeks, forehead, and lips. His lips turned up in a smile before catching hers and returning her kisses.

The couple had decided they wanted to have a wedding... another wedding. One where their friends could share in their happiness, a declaration to the world they were married… where they were sober and could remember every detail.

Jo looked at the clock and started to roll out of bed, but Alex stopped her, pulling her back down into his arms, "Not yet," he pleaded.

"I have to get up," she argued, "I'm meeting April for brunch, then I have to go get my hair done." April had settled for brunch, but what she had really wanted was a best friends slumber party the night before, claiming it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day before the wedding. Jo had countered that she was pretty sure that didn't count if the two were already married. Alex held on for a few more brief moments, finally letting her go with a groan.

The two went their separate ways, excitement for the day building. Jo met April, immediately taking the new baby from her arms. Alex went to pick his sister up from the airport and took her out to lunch.

After the two women ate and got their hair and makeup done, they left for the church. April was following Jo in her own car, when Jo realized she didn't have her shoes. She called April, gave her directions to the church, and sped off to the apartment. She turned the key in the lock and threw the door open rushing in. She ran smack into Alex. Surprised she looked up with wide eyes, "Alex?! What are you doing here? You should be at the church."

"What are you doing here? You should be at the church too," he smirked down at her.

"I forgot my shoes," she pouted playfully. His eyes twinkled as he chuckled and continued to smirk at her. "Don't!" she warned.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't give me that sexy look standing there looking all sexy as hell in that suit, or we'll be late to our own wedding," she looked him up and down, her eyes darkening as she bit her lower lip. Their eyes met and it was as if a magnet pulled them together. He cupped her face as their lips met in a heated kiss. She pushed the jacket from his shoulders.

They rushed into the church ten minutes late to their own wedding just as Jo had predicted. It was a small affair just a few friends and Arizona in attendance. Pastor Webber officiated. The two had never looked happier holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes, flushed with love.

Callie offered her services for the wedding photography, taking pictures after the ceremony. As Arizona posed with the newlyweds, she said, "I'm really sorry Mom and Dad wouldn't come, Alex. Jo is great, and I know they would love her if they would just give her a chance. But I'm really proud of you, baby brother." The two shared a warm embrace that Callie caught on camera. As they took a few more pictures, Arizona became increasingly more distracted by the photographer.

They enjoyed a reception with cake, punch, and fellowship. Jo couldn't help but laugh and point out to Alex that Arizona and Callie were flirting the entire time. She was happy for her new sister-in-law and her boss turned friend. They both deserved some fun and happiness and if they found that together, all the better.

On their flight to Colorado Springs, where they had rented a cozy cabin for their honeymoon, Jo snuggled into Alex's side and sighed contentedly. "That morning, four months ago when I woke up in a strange man's bed with his ring on my finger, I never imagined it would end up like this. I thought you were crazy when you said we could make it work. But we just clicked; you were right when you said something drew us together. I fell in love with you so easily and everything just feels so right now."

He shrugged, "I could feel it. That morning, from the first moment, when you stepped out of the bathroom so casually as if you belonged there, as if we belonged."

They arrived at their cabin and settled in. As Alex was scoping out the view from their back door, Jo approached him mischievously, "I have something for you," she said hands behind her back. He turned to her eyebrows raised questioningly. She pulled a photo album out from behind her and pushed it into his hands.

He carried it to the couch and sat down to flip through it. He opened the cover and his eyes widened and a blush crept up his neck and face. Jo giggled thrilled with his reaction to her boudoir photos, "There's that blush I grew so accustomed to seeing on your face," she bit her lip, "You don't blush like that around me anymore… I always did think it was cute," she winked at him.

"Jo, these are… wow!"

"Thanks," she murmured taking the book out of his hands and setting it aside. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She was ready to start their life as husband and wife. They had been living that way, of course, but now it was public. She could be Jo Karev, Mrs. Alex Karev, to anyone who asked not worrying about keeping any secrets.

They didn't know what their future held, but if the first months of their life together were any indication, it was going to be amazing. They couldn't wait to go on that journey together.


End file.
